


Legacies - The Curse

by Mystique1250



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: With new schoolboys new problems on "Salvatore for the young and gifted"; also come indeed, however that they would be so disastrous, nobody would probably have anticipated.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.   
> This story has been a wattpad MMFF.

**"** **Be** **every** **bit of** **yourself** **, cause** **the** **very** **best of** **me** **is** **in** **you** **" - Hayley Marshall**   

_Abruptly the little Redhead opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. With her mothers arms tightly around her, she stares into the empty room. The brunette werewolf trys to calm her, but the child still searches the thing that have been stolen from her.  She feels how the blonde woman and the dark-skinned men, who are standing outside of the black sample, that is encloseing the child and it's mother._

_But the midge doesn't pays them attention. Instead she looks spellbounded on the spot, where her father just have stood. This "I love you" resounds in her ears, but in this cold night, they just leave a gaping emptiness in her heart. She made her the princess of New Orleans, his city, but now it feels like, that just has been a childlike dream. Immediately she senses, that this day changed everthing._

_Frigthening she graps her mothers hand and hugs her. Tears start running down her cheaks. The wolf strocks with two fingers through the girls red hair, while she screams with her childlike voice:"Dad! Dad! Where are you?"_

_His melancholic expression, before he disappeared, is the only thing she can see before her inner eye right now. He dissappered that fast, that one could think that the wind took him and his siblings away._

_She keeps on screaming, while more and more tears run down her face. Nothing but emotions rain down on her. At the same time she feels sadness and relief. 'Cause the whispers in her head, that she heard in her head, and the veil, that covered her emotions, seem to be gone too._

_"Your Daddy loves you", her mother whispers softly, but her words can reach the childs brain. Instead she can just think about one thing. He left his daugther!_

_Suddenly the mermory changes and the redhaired Girl is sitting on the floor of her room. Some time seem to gone by and the little one has changed. She holds a white peach of chalk and hums with her soft voice quiet to herself. With the chalk she draws a circle around her._

_Beside her lies a book. The cover and the paper look old, but the pages are even filled. There are new colorful drawing and crooked letters, which the child has scribbled on them._

_When the circle is finished after a few second, she gets up on her feets and closes her eyes. She lifts her armes and puts her fingers on her thumbs. Then she starts whispering, which one could never assign to a specifical language._

_The spell, that the little witch is speaking, transports the body of her within a few secons to another place. Noises come to her ears and she opens her eyes again._

_But what she sees, scars her. Her dad puts is hands into the chest of a blonde woman. She twists her face to a grimace and starts to cry out in pain. The mens daugther opens her eyes wide:"Dad!"_

_He stops his movement and turns around to the little witch. His mouth is dirty from blood and his eyes shine yellow and dangerously, as he sees her. Red marks stick his white shirt, which may be arised as fought the corpses, which are scattered around him._

_"Go out", he roars. Anger and afraid wave in his eyes. She closes her eyes fastly, as fast as she can, and hopes to excile those horrible and shocking pictures from her mind, while she transports her body back into her room._

_With wet eyes she sinks on the floor and puts her head into her hands. She looked forward to see him again after so many years. She spended months with searching for him and now she is just disappointed. Her father is monster!_

Screaming Hope starts up from her nightmare. The shetts, in with she was nestled, are rumpled. Sweat drips down her forehead and her clothes are wet. The teenager can still see the pictures of her bloodcovered father, who roars at her. The girl feel the disappointment, that she felt years before too, again. Her father left her and never came back to look for her. No messages, no letters, no calls. Not just one time. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Alaric train together and she thinks of her lost family. Expecially about her dad.

Hope 

Hopes breath goes fast. Too fast for in her opinion. However, Alaric seems to be absolutely contented with it. Small pebbles crunch under her black-and-white sneakers. Behind her jogs the manager Salvatore Boarding School to whom the early morning training does not seem to put out, however. 

Instead, he looks relaxed and hardly concentrated. Almost it seems in such a way as if it gave to him pleasure. She feels at this moment exactly the opposite. 

Though Hope knows that he itself only in addition drives sport to make, so that she can properly use her forces. Every now and then she wishes not to be such a freak, however. Then she could save the whole and lead a normal life. A human life. 

Particularly if these voices whisper in her head again. Then she would creep away best just in the bed and wait to them, finally, nothing more hears. On these days she longs for being someone else.

"Can we stop for today?";, completely from the puff she stops stoopedly and supports her hands on the thigh. Be slowed down Alaric, however, tempo also, does not stop. In contrast to her, however, he goes on in the step tempo:"Well, but do not hear on you to move. Otherwise you get side stings." He sounds fatherly. 

This tone moves her one sting. Alaric was closer to her than her own father. This had simply disappeared. Though her mother had tried to explain all that to her, however, she had never understood it. Not that he had gone, this understood them exactly, but that he has not even called them up to now. This would not be dangerous for them. However, he had decided against it since that time and therefore also against his daughter. Though aunt Freya tries to make to her over and over again white that he loves them and that her father and her uncle Elijah, had also disappeared, the girl have called "Hope of the Mikaelson family", To believe this falls of the young Tribridin, however, from day to day heavier. 

Though Elijah has also disappeared, however, with him she can understand the reason. He was after what he has happened when he has caught in his head and his recollections, and Hayley has almost killed there, was not able emotionally so broken, that he any more and had to leave from New Orleans.

"Can we stop for today?", completely from the puff she stops stoopedly and supports her hands on the thigh. Be slowed down Alaric, however, tempo also, does not stop. In contrast to her, however, he goes on in the step tempo:"Well, but do not hear on you to move. Otherwise you get side stings. " He sounds fatherly. 

This tone moves her one sting. Alaric was closer to her than her own father. This had simply disappeared. Though her mother had tried to explain all that to her, however, she had never understood it. Not that he had gone, this understood them exactly, but that he has not even called them up to now. This would not be dangerous for them. However, he had decided against it since that time and therefore also against his daughter. Though aunt Freya tries to make to her over and over again white that he loves them and that her father and her uncle Elijah, had also disappeared, the girl have called "hope of the Mikaelson family". To believe this falls of the young Tribridin, however, from day to day heavier. 

Though Elijah has also disappeared, however, with him she can understand the reason. He was after what he has happened when he has caught in his head and his recollections, and Hayley has almost killed there, was not able emotionally so broken, that he any more and had to leave from New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's a short chapter. But feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope thinks about the family she lost and Caroline talks to Alaric about the Mikaelsons.

**"This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me" - Klaus Mikaelson**

**Hope**

Hope sits, the elbows on the ledge supported, at thewindow and sees outward. She observes as slowly the firstcars on the area of the school driven come and book thefirst parking bay which they see.   
  
Over and over again schoolboys of the most different agegroups get out. However, the person for whom she waits isnot present. If Hope had spent only the summer in NewOrleans. Then now she would not have to wait so long.   
  
After about 1 half an hour it is enough to her. The girlcloses the window again and steps to her cupboard over. Finally, she also wants to be ready if the introduction eventgoes off. 

So tears open the Tribridin the doors of her wardrobe andtakes out her school uniform. In any case, the schoolboyscall it in such a way. Since really accurately the clothes arenot alike.   
  
She draws first my white blouse and buttons up about thatthen a blue cardigan. The seal of the school is on the fronton it on top on the right. At last follows the blue checkedrock which is, however, no duty.   
  
She closes the cupboard again, after it has slipped in hershoes. Before she leaves her room as a result, however, itpositions herself before the mirror.   
  
The girl looks really quite distinguished. In any case, betterthan in the uniform of the last year which was too big toher at some places. With the right hand she reaches forher brush.   
  
When she looks at the seal in the wood of the brush head, she feels a painful sting in her heart. Though she missesher family, however, her mother had had to look in thissummer after the herd and, therefore, had no time, whileher aunt Freya with her wife Keelin was on the move inPeru. For Hope there was thereby no reason to go home, because her other aunt and uncle may not approach heranyway. And the fact that Davina also deals without themenough, Hope was also clear.

Carefully she starts to comb her tan hair and does not tryto think, besides, in at home. But at least she will havefrom today a piece of New Orleans also here in Mystic ofcase. She puts aside the small wooden object fast againand comes along on the way to her room door.   
  
Quick she tears open this and looks in the way. This floor ofthe school is absolutely empty. Finally, the schoolboys goon the summer holidays also home. However, this yearAlaric Hope had made an exception to dear and had usedthe time to train with her. Finally, it is a Tribridin and theresome cannot damage, in addition, training hours. Sincealthough she her vampire's side as well as her werewolfside – one could say that she the first living vampire is –not yet can properly be of use, her body must be fit.   
  
She paints the long wooden stair down. Coming on the laststep, there penetrate the voices of Caroline and Alaric, leaders of this school, to the ears.   
  
"How does it go for Hope?", Caroline soundsconcerned. Up to now though she had not spent a lot oftime with the girl, however, apparently she also worries. Why all itself always worries about them make, however, Hope cannot understand.   
  
"It is difficult to estimate", explains the man: "She does not open to me really. Why?" Hopealmost the jaw falls down. This was a complete lie. He isthe only person with whom she speaks to some extent ofher feelings with reference to the family and her Tribridenexistence. Compared with the other really closed the girl alot rather. Why does he lie to Caroline?

"I worry to myself. She has not gone in summerhome and the fact that Klaus searches no contact with hertakes them really. This also strikes me", she explains, while she leans against him. Together they look, too asusual, more schoolboys shuffle in and do not notice thatthe person, about they speak in her nearness is.   
  
"I know, all that is not light for them", Alaric sighs:"To have no father is bad, but to have a father whodoes not seem to be interested in one, must be still worsemuch. " One listens to him that he is sorry her.   
  
"Yes, I know, but I am simply surprised. I know Klausand can say you that he never was so otherwise. He maybe bad and crude and give nothing on the feelings, thepeople from whom he needs something. But Hope isimportant to him. He would never ignore them simply so. There must be a reason."  
  
Carolines words move to Hope once more a sting. Also theblonde seems to believe that it does not see the same wayKlaus. Just as most others which know what is seen. AlsoHope has believed the beginning. Indeed, she has lostmeanwhile hope. Their father will not return any more, namely for exactly one reason. She makes no difference tohim and he leads the life again what he has led earlier. Asmore murdering, dreaded Hybrid which itself deceives hisfamily over and over again.

"I do not know really what I should think, Care. Best Iwould search Klaus and drag here him, so that he mustexplain his behaviour, finally, sometimes and not tosomebody, but his daughter", Hopes of confidants alsoleaves free run to his thoughts now. 

"Yes, this you would act", Hope sees the amusedsmile that Caroline carries now probably on her lips, properly before himself: "But you know that thisdoes not go. It would endanger Hope. Finally, there is stillthe problem with the Hollow."  
  
"This is clear to me, but the Hollow does not hold himof it from at least sometimes to call and you know this", Alaric gives a reproachful look to his friend: "You protect him still, after all years, Caroline."  
  
The woman swallows and lowers the look:"I hope that Lydia again brings a little sunshine in Hopes lives."  
  
"I am glad that we, finally, the chance have to takeup them here at the school", Ric sighs:"She still hasto learn a lot. Maybe even more than Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
